fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Litch Sevanna
Litch Sevanna is a newer villain to arrive at the DBA premises. He had no plans to appear, but after several powerful villains made their presences known and established themselves as forces to be reckoned with, Litch decided to arrive at DBA and show everyone who they should really be scared of. Litch is a mysterious force, having an insane amount of power, an even bigger stage presence, and the biggest ego one can conceive of. He believes that he rightfully owns the spot as the #1 villain, and is angered that no one else sees for what to him is obvious. His actions in the events of DBA reflect that, as he is trying to get everyone, such as the Time Police and an unknown arch-nemesis to do see him as a dangerous threat. He claims to be a Class B threat on the Time Police danger ranking scale, despite their lack of recognition of him. Powers Litch has an Epithet, and it is shown to have many capabilities. It's most common application is the ability to produce seemingly infinite clones. These clones have a will of their own, but since they all have the same personality they see each other as great and are willing to cooperate. Litch can detonate these clones at will. Litch's Epithet also has several reality manipulating capabilities. Litch has been shown to be able to create a magnetic-esque pull towards anything he chooses and teleport people to any destination. He also seemingly has the power to create his own dimensions, although the capabilities of this ability are unknown. He also was able to somehow wrangle god-tier beings such as Zalgo and fight other powerful people such as Dante and Meridian while sustaining minimal injuries and erasing the memories of how this happened. Litch also has other very special skills unrelated to his Epithet. He is able to cosplay as anyone and replicate their voice, and as long as they are similar in size of him, no one will be able to tell the difference between them. Although he could always use his powers to change his height. He never takes off his glasses in these cosplays, or ever, although that barely makes a difference. It's impossible for anyone else to take them off. A quirk similar to this but working as a disadvantage for him is that his emotions are always visible when he is not disguised. Each of his emotions change his skin a different color, and he overall really has a bad poker face. Despite this, he can still hide information well. What truly makes Litch a force to be reckoned with is his sheer intelligence and planning capabilities. He always ensures that if he enters combat with someone that he knows everything to know about them and they know little about him as possible. This philosophy has given Litch an exceptionally high win-to-lose ratio, but the impressive factor goes down once one finds out how little he actually fights. This can be bypassed by heavily damaging his ego, but Litch holds his philosophy in a really high standard, so you really have to destroy it to actually get him to fight you unprepared. He also has a sharp knife. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 47 - Trivia * Litch is the earliest character that Kakapo has made that has appeared in DBA so far. * Litch has gone through so many different incarnations that the character he is today is almost unrecognizable to the one he was before, for the better. * Litch's glasses are one-sided, so it is impossible to see through them. The glasses also move to act as his facial expressions.